The present invention relates to a desiccant cartridge for a laboratory desiccator.
By way of background, there are in use laboratory desiccators which include a glass bowl having spaced projections on the lower internal surface thereof for supporting a shelf onto which material to be desiccated is placed. A space is provided below the shelf for receiving desiccating material. In the past the desiccating material was dumped in bulk into the desiccating-receiving space. This was objectionable for a number of reasons. First of all, dust, which was generated as a result of pouring the bulk desiccant, settled onto the sealing lip of the desiccator bowl and thus interfered with proper sealing when the desiccator cover was installed. In addition, if too much desiccant was used, it would extend above the projections so that the shelf would not sit level, and if the shelf touched the top of the desiccant, it blocked the desiccating action to some extent. If too little desiccant was used, the desiccating capacity was diminished. In addition, since the desiccant touched the inside surface of the lower portion of the bowl, there was no space between the desiccant and the side of the bowl so that practically the only desiccating effect was obtained through the top of the desiccant. Additionally, handling of bulk desiccant was time-consuming and messy. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of prior art laboratory desiccators that the present invention is concerned.